Love Is Love
by SSSammiSue
Summary: I had to do this collage writing for my creative writing class. The idea behind collage writing is to write at least 3 stories that feel disjunct, while still somehow connected. So there are three stories here; the first is about Emma Blackery and LukeIsNotSexy; the second is about Matthew Lush and his boyfriend Nick; and the third is about SassiBob and her girlfriend Sarah Croyce


Love is Love

**Flirtationship**

Emma stood at a distance, admiring the ginger across the hall from her. He stood six feet tall, with her at a mere five foot five. She gazed into his eyes that were focused on his friend Matthew as he spoke. While admiring his soft light blue eyes he glanced over at her. They had been doing this for months. Emma admired him from afar for long enough.

"Go talk to him," her friend Stevie said, noticing Emma checked out of their conversation about their homework for trigonometry. The way Emma presented herself no one but Stevie would know she had these shy moments. Her hair was a different color every other week, this week being a two toned mix of pink and purple. Her hair was mostly pink, extending into her purple hair extensions that rested half way down her torso. As direct as she usually is, Emma was nervous to talk to him. Luke clearly noticed her for he would return the gaze and admire her just as much as she admired him. Crossing the hallway Emma took slow steps, her heart racing and her forehead beginning to perspire. Luke noticed Emma approaching him so he quickly ended his conversation with Matthew. Matthew seemed a bit awkward, acknowledging the intensity between the two. Emma finally made her way through the crowded hallway. She looked up at Luke, who still had his locker open. Papers and books covered the locker, spilling every which way.

"Hi there," Emma said as she tried not to melt in his crystal blue eyes.

"I like your hair," Luke said, his voice sounding much calmer than Emma. As he stared into Emma's big brown eyes the background blurred. Besides the movement of their peers walking to class the only thing Luke cared about was this beautiful girl standing in front of him. They were both aware of their own flirtatious advances on the other yet somehow oblivious to the other's. "Listen," Luke began to say noticing Emma's lack of words, "I guess we don't know each other very well, and I'd like too. Would you-" the class bell suddenly rang, seeming louder than usual. "Crap I can't be late for class again! I'll talk to you later," Luke said, grabbing his notebook from his locker and running off.

**The Honeymoon Phase**

"Matthew? Matt! Wake up," Nick just arrived at his boyfriend's house to find him still asleep. Matthew's hairless cat named Skinny jumped onto his bed as Nick tried to wake him. The Mariah Carey posters on the wall stared at Nick as he climbed into the bed. "Skinny get out of the way," he spoke to the cat, "he's my cuddle buddy not yours."

"Hey," Matthew said rolling over to face Nick, "She's your replacement when you're not here."

"Nope you're all mine," Nick said giving him a light kiss. Lying there Nick glanced up to see the red words Matthew had painted on his wall. From his angle he couldn't quite make out the words, except the last word "harmony." His eyes returned to his boyfriend's, catching ever shade of blue and gray in his eyes. Thinking of the past four weeks, Nick thought how truly lucky he was. "You have to get up! We have a big day planned. Well, going to Lush and out to eat, and then we can do whatever we want the rest of the day," he smiled at Matthew, earning a smile back. Within minutes Matthew removed himself from his comfy bed to get ready for the day. Nick gave himself a house tour, even though this was his sixth time over, as Matthew showered. The house smelt of bologna, which was strange because Matthew is vegan. "Happiness is not a matter of intensity but of balance and order and rhythm and harmony" Nick spoke, finally reading the wall above Matthew's bed. He heard Beautiful by Mariah Carey start to play, taking a moment to realize it was Matthew's ringtone.

"Who's texting me, babe?" Matthew said from his bathroom, done with his shower. He walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, revealing his skinny, smooth chest. Nick was having trouble removing his eyes from his boyfriend to check the phone. Matthew gave Nick a smirk and walked forward grabbing his phone. "Oh yeah, I was supposed to study with Luke for our chemistry test."

"Oh, well I guess we can go out another time if you need to go."

"You know what? I'd rather hangout with you. I'll just tell him I can't." Matthew said, not wanting to leave Nick's side.

**The Relationship**

"Did you know all but 5 states in the U.S. have some kind of law protecting hate crimes against the LGBT community?" Stevie asked her girlfriend Sarah, and their friends Emma and Cherry, doing research for their English project.

"Where did you find that?" Sarah asked, leaning over to view her laptop.

"It's right here on ." Stevie told them, pointing at her screen. She sat on her light brown couch with Sarah next to her, and Emma and Cherry sitting on the floor opposite them. Their papers were spread out on the glass coffee table dividing them. While Emma sat there with her pink and purple hair, Cherry matched her hair to her name with a bright shade of red. Stevie and Sarah both had dark brown hair. Sarah's hand rested on Stevie's leg as the girls worked on their project. The sliding glass door was cracked open, allowing the cool breeze to chill the house. "Can we say that relationships seem so much longer when you're in a gay relationship?" Stevie asked jokingly.

"Not only is that irrelevant," Cherry started. Emma finished her sentence, "But it's not exactly a fact."

"I'm just saying Sarah and I have been together for six months and it feels like two years."

"I hope that's a good thing," Sarah said jokingly. All four of them laughed, continuing their project.


End file.
